


Hobbies Shared

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosmos shares something with Blaster</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hobbies Shared

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Blaster's head nodded as he caught the pulse of the music streaming back to him. He liked the primal rhythm of it, thumping into his frame, beating against the harmonics of his own fields.

::Cosmos, where did you pick this up at? They really dig music.:: He kept his words on a separate frequency from the one they were enjoying the music on.

::I was exploring Theta Gamma six, when I found myself in need of repairs. The natives were friendly, insisting I stay and share hospitality,:: Cosmos answered him.

::Short or long evolution track?:: Blaster asked, considering that they weren't that far off. ::If it's short, sure would be nice to see how their music adapted over the vorns.::

::I'm not that kind of explorer,:: Cosmos apologized. ::But if you wanted to go and listen...::

::Cosmos, if you're up for it, so am I! Always good to find new music to throw a party to!:: Blaster chuckled as the vector change became apparent to him, and settled in to keep enjoying the music Cosmos had shared.


End file.
